There's No Such Thing as Free Lunch
by RukawaGF
Summary: Tsuna got bullied and strangely no GokuYama around to save him, so Hibari to the rescue. With a twist. Hibari x Tsuna yaoi 1827


**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Title:** There's no such thing as free lunch  
**Pairing:** 1827  
**Rating:** NC-17 .. probably  
**Warning: **Smut of course. Yaoi.  
**Summary:** Eeeeh I just wanted an excuse to write smut so I can practice it. Tsuna got bullied and strangely no Gokudera so Hibari to the rescue. With a twist. It's real hard to write Cannon Hibari ever wanting sex so hopefully not too ooc T.T

- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -

"Eeeeeh? But you said it was free..."

Tsuna was in a tight spot as usual. He was stuck in an empty classroom after school with three of his upper classmen blocking his only exit out. Window was probably not an option.

He was fooled by the upper classmen's dirty pranks again. It used to happen regularly to Dame-Tsuna, but with Gokudera and Yamamoto with him all the time now, the pranks have diminished almost to none. Unfortunately, Gokudera had to go on a special secret training he had planned out and excitedly skipped school for a week, and Yamamoto was at his after-school baseball practices.

And as usual again, Reborn was nowhere in sight whenever Tsuna was in trouble.

Besides, he'd normally say, "Dame-Tsuna. Work this out for yourself. You're the Vongola's next 10th boss." thought Tsuna.

"Well it's punishment time!" said the three overjoyed upperclassmen who looked like children who finally got their Christmas present after a long agonizing wait.

"Eeeeh?! No wait, stop! Senpai-tachi!!!"

They started pulling Tsuna's pants down with glee. As Tsuna tried to grab his pants, the other two grabbed his hands away. The third pulled it down and to Tsuna's horror, he pulled out his digicam and started to take pictures.

"OOooh yes! Now make him turn around, make him turn around! Yeah like that! Alright baby, this is going to be on the school bulletin board tomorrow mornin'! Teddy-bear print boxers, Oh Yeah" 

Mortified, Tsuna started to protest but the other two boys who were holding his hands up, forced him down and slammed him on top of a desk. That was painful.

"Hey, get those desks and chairs! I got an idea!" said one of them eagerly. Tsuna didn't want to know what they were planning with him. At all. As the other two started to drag the nearby chairs and desks together, Tsuna decided praying is the best solution at this rate.

"What's with all this ruckus?"

Everyone stopped, when they heard that cold, sharp voice that was just above a whisper, but it was all too familiar; the voice that would send shivers down the spine of anyone in Naminori High.

"Hi… Hibari-san!" shouted Tsuna in surprise when he looked towards the doorway.

Hibari Kyoya slowly rotated his head as he examined the classroom. It wasn't messy but it wasn't orderly either, with a few over turned chairs and desks that were out of place. And half stripped Tsuna on top of it all.

'D… did he come to rescue me?' Tsuna thought.

"I don't allow non-disciplinary behaviors in my school," said Hibari. Emphasizing this with a smash of his tonfa against the blackboards, cracking the clean slate. "Nor do I allow unorderly conducts and vandalizing of school property on school grounds." He paused a second and his eyes narrowed. "Or I'll bite you to death." finished Hibari.

'Hi… Hibari-san, you just broke the black-board…. We just pushed some desks around…' thought everyone at the same time but didn't dare to voice it.

"We… we'll fix it right away Hibari!" the other three said. Letting go of Tsuna, they scrambled to put the desks and chairs back together and quickly ran off. Hibari watched them in silence as they disappeared down the hallway, and then turned towards Tsuna's direction. Tsuna stood there, still with his pants down, in his boxers, dazed. After a second, his legs gave in from the sudden lack of tension. He crumpled to the ground, taking down with him a nearby chair.

"Ouch…" Tsuna said as the back of the chair hit his head.

Hibari sighed. He walked over and pulled Tsuna up.

"Than…"

As Tsuna was about to thank Hibari, he let go of him, which spun Tsuna out of balance again. This time he managed to stay up by grabbing onto the desk. Hibari bent down to get the over turned chair and put it back where it originally belonged.

"Aaah…." Tsuna realized, that as usual, Hibari-san didn't come to rescue him, but to make sure none of the school property was damaged. Tsuna laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hibari said as he got up, glaring at Tsuna.

"Aah! I wasn't laughing at you, Hibari-san!" Tsuna quickly said. "Well no, I did. But not AT you! It was more like… erm…" Tsuna quickly searched for words that would express what he meant but he never was an articulate guy. He just replied back to Hibari with a weak laugh.

Hibari sighed and bent down again. This time he pulled up Tsuna's pants up for him, to Tsuna's embarrassment. 

"It's okies Hibari-san! I.. I can…." And before Tsuna can deny him, Hibari started to fix Tsuna's tie as well.

As Hibari fixed Tsuna's tie, Tsuna began to speak with calm voice, "Hibari-san always care for this school don't you? The school grounds, the school property…. even the students in this school. I think you love them all more than anyone else."

Hibari's fingers stopped in the mid tie. Looking straight ahead of him and not looking at Tsuna in the face, he asked, "Do you really think I love the school that much?" Hibari's hair covered his eyes and Tsuna couldn't figure out what Hibari's expressions were like.

Tsuna slightly giggled and looked down in embarrassment. "Yeah, well…. I think so. Though you beat them down all the time, it's for their own good… and you really work hard to protect the school in your own way… and…"

Hibari lowered his head to meet Tsuna's. "And? If I were to say that I hate all the students here because all they do is disrupt the school ground?" Tsuna stared bewildered into Hibari's steady gaze.

"I…. I don't…" Tsuna once again was grasping for words in thin air.

"And if I were to say that my constant protection of the school grounds comes with no payoff and I feel like everything is an endless futile effort, … what then?" Hibari said. By now he had stared Tsuna down and due to his intense gaze, Tsuna bent backwards, barely balancing himself on the desk behind him.

"P…. payoff? L… like money?" Tsuna stuttered. He looked away from Hibari's stare. The pressure was too intense and Tsuna was breaking down.

"I… I think I have some…." Tsuna started to say.

"So you think you can pay the fee?" asked Hibari with a slight smirk, which Tsuna did not understand.

"If… if it'd help you I'd gladly…." Tsuna replied, slightly confused.

"Then I'll take it."

Before Tsuna could ask what Hibari will be taking, he saw Hibari's face come down, his left hand wrap around his head, and a soft wet texture caressing his lips.

"Mmph!" Tsuna was in semi-shock and disbelief as Hibari closed the space between their bodies. Hibari's body was harder, and flatter than a body Tsuna was used to when he gave a hug to his mother. Hibari wrapped his other hand around Tsuna's waist and pressed himself against Tsuna, forcing him to lay down on the desk behind him. 

Hibari continued by pushing his tongue against Tsuna's lips, forcing them to open. Hibari's tongue gingerly marked his territory inside Tsuna's mouth, taking possession of everything it touched. He wrapped his wet tongue around Tsuna's confused one, taking the lead in a dance Tsuna didn't know the steps to. Slowly as the dance intensified, their breath grew hot and short. Tsuna, without realizing, was already holding onto Hibari.

Hibari pulled away and Tsuna gasped for some cool air. After he caught a breath, Hibari came down on him again. This time Hibari started to lightly bite Tsuna's neck.

"Ah!" Tsuna let out a surprised gasp as Hibari continued to suck on his neck. Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Hibari continue to bite him, then suck on him, and finally lick the wound before moving to another terrain to mark, leaving behind a trail of red flags of domination. 

"Hi… Hibari-san… I don't understand…. Why…." Tsuna started to say, but he was cut off by Hibari's kiss again. This time, it was more passionate and Tsuna felt dizzy from the sensation. He felt strangely warm, even hot, and he could not think straight no longer.

Hibari did not reply to Tsuna's words. Instead he responded back by his kiss, he supported Tsuna's head with his left hand and while his other right hand crept under Tsuna's shirt and up to his nipple. Hibari lightly pinched it, and together with the intense kiss, Tsuna lost all sense of reason and logic and could only react to Hibari's touches.

"Hi... Hibari-san... Hibari-san..."

It was all Tsuna could do to call out his name as Hibari relentlessly attacked. With one quick hand motion, Hibari took off Tsuna's vest over his head. Then as Hibari unbuttoned Tsuna's shirt, he continued to shower his bites and kisses down Tsuna's chest.

"P... Please... let's stop Hibari-san..." Tsuna begged, finally voicing his thoughts into words.

"Are you sure you can stop now?" said Hibari in a voice barely above a whisper. He looked up to see Tsuna blushed pink from the excitement, but with tears welled up in his eyes from fear.

Hibari closed his eyes and smiled. Tsuna was like a little frightened animal.

Hibari pulled Tsuna closer and kissed his forehead instead. Then he buttoned Tsuna's shirt one by one, all the way up to Tsuna's neck.

"Hi... Hibari... san?" Tsuna asked, his voice still wavering, and his body still quivering. Tsuna wasn't sure if he was shivering from the fear he felt towards Hibari's advancements just now or if it was something else.

Hibari pulled Tsuna's vest on top of him while he was still straddled on his lap. Then he picked up the tie that was thrown to the ground during their exchanges, and tied it back on Tsuna's neck. Tsuna, still shivering and confused as ever, just watched as the silent Hibari put clothes on him as if nothing had happened. 

Once Hibari finished up Tsuna's tie, he embraced Tsuna. He can hear the tiny little heartbeat beating wildly and frantically. Like a frantic little bird, trying to find an escape opening in his cage. Hibari smiled at the thought.

He whispered in Tsuna's ears, "I'll stop here for now." Hibari got up and walked to the door. Tsuna plopped to the floor and just sat there, a bit dumbfounded at what just happened, trying to comprehend it all. His body was still shivering, his hands still shaking.

Hibari said behind his back, "I'll come back for the rest…. With interest," and closed the door behind him. Tsuna leaned behind a back of a desk's leg and took a deep breath and then let it out.

After Hibari left, Tsuna realized he wasn't shivering because of fear. 'It was probably from the sudden interruption….,' he thought to himself. Tsuna sighed at the new problem he had to add to his list. 

- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -

Eeeeh to those who wanted Hibari to actually enter Tsuna... i'm so sorry o.o;;;; Dun stone me XD

I didn't think Hibari's the type to carry lubricant, lotion or condoms... ;;; (and it really hurts to do it without them o.o;; ) Sooo... yeah (I didn't want this fic to be violent rape one either so... )

Next time, Hibari will have one, I promise... Even if I don't want to write it, i KNOW amecandy will pressure me into writing a sequel to this one whether i want to or not rofl.

I'm not entirely happy with it. But hopefully the sequel well help.


End file.
